role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Raven (Xenomorph)
The Raven is a Xenomorph of an unknown breed and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Even for a Xenomorph, the Raven is extremely aggressive. Pouncing on anything and everything on sight then cocooning them for later, to breed more Xenomorphs. It has been shown to attack other Xenomorphs in the area, possibly showing a mutated or slightly insane side to its behavior. History Debut: The Red Samurai vs. The Vulture Xenomorph The Raven made it's first appearance where it appeared in a dark woods to ambush some Colonial Marines...as well as Big Red, a Yaujta that had been present there. It and an Albino Xenomorph appeared to kill off some Colonial Marines, which they succeeded in killing most off. The Raven started off it's attack by tearing out the neck of the 5th Marine in the area, killing him instantly. The other Colonial Marines opened fire on at Raven but to no effect as the bullets did nothing to harm Raven. Raven then swung it's harpoon tail against the Marines, killing many in one blow. Raven then took quick notice of Big Red and then "glared" at him with anger, growling. After Big Red got pass the Albino Xenomorph and killed it, the Raven then through a corpse of a dead Marine against Big Red, which Big Red sliced in half and then ran towards Raven. Raven then ran towards Big Red; the Marines Commander then got up and shot at Raven with his Pulse Rifle, to which Raven just thrusted it's left claw against the Marines Commander, hitting him and sending him flying against a tree hard. Big Red looked at the Marine Commander, then back to the Raven, charging forward and slamming his shoulder first against Raven. Raven was hit but then got in front of Big Red, slashing it's claws at his stomach area. Big Red roared in pain and smashed his fist against Raven; Raven staggered back only to then ram back against Big Red. Then suddenly, a loud Xenomorph roar was heard by both the Raven and Big Red. Then, three Spitters approached from the darkness, their glowing green acid sacks visible fully, and behind them, a much larger silhouette of a Xenomorph, which vanished back into the dark. The Spitters arrived to assist Raven; much to Raven's pleasure. Big Red and the Marines Commander regrouped with each other and then got ready to combat the Raven's Spitters. The Spitters came down, approaching Big Red, one of them rearing up, preparing to spit. The Marines Commander then shot at the approaching Spitter, killing the Spitter and splattering acid blood all over the ground, the other two take strategic positions, one hopping up ontop of The Raven's back. Big Red then gave Marines Commander a sword and the two got into battle position. Raven hissed and then commanded the two Spitters to attack. Both the Spitters launch acid at the two, preparing to follow up with a leap; Raven then prowled around. Big Red grabbed a spitter by the throat, slamming it back first into the ground hard. The Spitter who Red slammed had it's neck straight up snapped by the sheer force of that slam, the other leaped straight at Big Red. The Marines Commander ran up and swung sword at the Spitter, but is careful not to strike Big Red himself; the Spitter is decapitated by the sword, falling to the ground, acidic blood splattering all over the ground, and almost hits Big Red. Raven then ran back in to ambush both Big Red and the Marines Commander. As Raven rammed against Big Red, the Marines Commander then shot out his Firebomb Launcher and set the Raven partially on fire. Trying to put the flames off itself, Raven then turned around and retreated, having had enough for now....Big Red and the Marines Commander were victorious. Abilities * 'Enhanced Strength: '''Raven is very strong, capable of holding it's ground against several people against it and striking down many with ease. It's large size contributes to this; as it's capable of even lifting vehicles and throwing them against it's opponents. * '''Acidic Blood: '''Raven has very acidic blood. * '''Harpoon Tail: '''Raven has a very sharp, bladed-tail that resembles more closely to that of a harpoon, making it a very useful and deadly weapon in combat. * '''Enhanced Speed: '''Raven is very fast. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Raven has enhanced durability. * '''Invulnerability: '''Raven is immune to most human weaponry, much like Drone; thought flames may * '''Bulletproof Armor: '''Bullets do not work on the Raven. * '''Claws: '''Raven can use his claws for hacking and slashing against it's opponents. * '''Night Vision: '''Raven can see in the dark very well. Trivia * The human features of the Raven's "face" were likely inspired by the design of the original Alien in ''Alien, which included a human skull at the front of its head as part of its design (although this was not easily visible in the final film). * Considering the large size of the Raven compared to other Xenomorphs, and its distinct appearance, some have theorized that this is the creature that emerged from the chest of the Pilot aboard the derelict. However, the length of time between the derelict crashing and the events of Aliens: Colonial Marines makes this unlikely, as the creature would have to be over 2,000 years old; while Eggs have been known to survive that long, it is unknown if adult Xenomorphs can do the same. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Hermaphrodite Category:Xenomorphs Category:Aliens Category:Insane Category:Video Game Character Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Predators Category:Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)